bobson_wwefandomcom-20200213-history
Summerslam (SmackDown vs RAW)
Summerslam Background Kane defeated Christian at Bad Blood to win the Intercontinental Championship. After his victory, Kane wanted to assert his dominance on RAW by going to new depths of evil. On a later episode of RAW, Stacy Keibler revealed to the world that she was pregnant... again. Kane came out to interrupt her, giving her multiple chokeslams until she admitted that she was lying. Embarrassed, Stacy challenged Kane for an Intercontinental Championship match at Summerslam which Kane accepted. Meanwhile, another Kane had entered the WWE Universe. Donning the old Kane mask, he began terrorizing Chavo Guerrero. He stated that he would sort out the world's problems and said that Chavo was at the top of that list. He challenged Chavo for a match at Summerslam, but Chavo countered with a challenge of his own... an ironman match. With Summerslam being the first duel-branded PPV of the series, both general managers agreed to have a Captain's Fall Elimination match between RAW and SmackDown! for brand supremacy. Rob Van Dam was selected as SmackDown!'s captain after valiantly going through a three-on-one handicap match against Big Show, Chavo Guerrero and Rico. Edge would be RAW's captain and was teamed with Matt Hardy. Despite the fact that Edge was having an affair with Lita, Edge and Matt agreed to put their differences aside for RAW. Chuck Pulumbo was brought in to bring unity to the team, being one half of the World tag team champions himself. Scotty 2 Hotty was also selected to be apart of SmackDown! alongside Tajiri. Despite Tajiri being a member of RAW, it was decided that Tajiri would be in the match to even things up and because he's not the lady to mess with. It was also determined that the title of "Not The Lady To Mess With" would be on the line. Whoever pinned Tajiri would walk out as not the lady to mess with. Trish Stratus laughed at Kurt Angle losing to Mark Jindrak at Vengeance. In response, Kurt put Trish through a table. Kurt would then challenge Trish to a tables match at the PPV. If Kurt won, Trish would be forced to represent the Aces And Eights on RAW. Undertaker and Tizer were both pissed that they were not booked for Summerslam. So they were booked against each other... in an Ultimate Submission match! JBL began talking trash about RAW and stated that the Aces And Eights would be taking over that brand as well as SmackDown! Batista responded to the trash talk by telling JBL to put his money where his mouth it. Batista and JBL were both in contention for title shots so a number one contendership match was made with the winner getting a shot at their respective brand's top title. John Cena would be at his master JBL's corner while Charlie Haas agreed to be in Batista's corner "to make it a fair fight". Hardcore Holly won the United States Championship at Judgement Day. Since then, Hardcore Holly has grown bored of the competition on SmackDown! and made the open challenge to any legend to face him for the title at Summerslam. Jimmy Snuka answered the call by attacking him on SmackDown and holding up the US title. It was also decided that Molly Holly, Big Show, Chris Jericho and Shawn Michaels would be in a number one contendership match for the Intercontinental title. Despite Big Show being a SmackDown! superstar, the stipulation still applied to him. Section heading Category:Pay-Per-Views